


Only for a Moment [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never thought he'd have this and he's not about to question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for a Moment [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only for a Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127755) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/only-for-moment) | 7 MB | 00:07:39


End file.
